La terminal Uzumaki
by Selene Mindthelay
Summary: "-No importa dónde te escondas mocoso… podemos olerte… -canturreaban las voces con tono siniestro. Jadeando, siguió corriendo. Alcanzó un estrecho pasillo y, protegido por la oscuridad, cerró los ojos deseando… pensando… imaginando…" Relato Sasunarusasu con contenido explícito. ¡Divertíos! :)


_**Notas de Autora**_: Esta publicación se trata de un relato escrito e ilustrado por mi, Selene Mindthelay, para los fans de Naruto sin ánimo de lucro. Es un relato yaoi (relación romántica entre hombres) con contenido sexual explícito. Con lo que quedáis avisados los menores de edad y aquellos que no tengan interés en las relaciones homosexuales de evitar leer el siguiente texto.

Y ya, para amenizar, comento que es un trabajo que hice debido a una conversación con Takaita Hiwatari en la que divagamos sobre cómo Naruto debía de sentirse "como una terminal de aeropuerto" tras tanta gente entrando y saliendo de su interior. Jajaja.

Un beso para todos y espero que disfrutéis con mi trabajo. :)

_**La terminal Uzumaki**_

Avanzaba rápidamente escuchando sus propios pasos salpicar en el agua. No tenía tiempo que perder. Había dado esquinazo a sus perseguidores pero podía oír sus malignas carcajadas tras de sí.

-No importa dónde te escondas mocoso… podemos olerte… -canturreaban las voces con tono siniestro.

Jadeando, siguió corriendo. Alcanzó un estrecho pasillo y, protegido por la oscuridad, cerró los ojos deseando… pensando… imaginando…

Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba en un lugar extraño. Había gente de todo tipo. Trajeada, con ropa informal, vestidos largos, cortos… pero había una cosa en común. Todos llevaban maletas.

_***Pin pon piiin***_  
_***Señores pasajeros, les anunciamos que el avión de la compañía Uzumaki con destino a Hamburgo saldrá en 20 minutos por la Terminal 1. Gracias***_

Tras ese anuncio notó un toque en su hombro derecho. Había llegado su cita.

-Dobe, ¿de todos los sitios que podías haber escogido eliges un aeropuerto? ¿En serio? ¿Y a qué viene esta ropa? Me siento ridículo e incómodo.

Naruto observó a su acompañante. Llevaba un traje elegante, blanco, una corbata de color púrpura, una camisa negra ajustada y gafas de sol. Tenía pinta de mafioso. Un peligroso y sexy mafioso. Mmmmm…

Antes de humillarse a sí mismo soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-Jajaja. No seas así, Sasuke, te ves muy bien-ttebayo. Además, he estado leyendo una novela policíaca ambientada en los años 40 que me ha pasado Neji y no me he podido resistir.

El moreno hizo un gesto despectivo.

-¡Hmpf! No sabía que supieras leer algo más que tu propio nombre. Ahora entiendo tus pintas.

Naruto hizo un puchero, indignado ante el insulto. Es cierto que no había leído el libro hasta el final y que había acabado viéndola en una película pero la gabardina y el sombrero de detective le daban un aire interesante, misterioso. ¡No importaba lo que dijera el estúpido idiota de su acompañante! ¡La ropa molaba! ¡Punto!

Viendo la molestia del rubio, Sasuke se acercó y le dio un beso rápido. Un simple roce para distraerlo de todos esos pensamientos tontos que debían de estar rondando por su cabeza en vez de lo verdaderamente importante.

-Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer. –le ordenó en tono sugerente, con una pequeña sonrisa que daba a entender todas las cosas que "había que hacer".

Contrario al tono usado por el moreno, Naruto los guio por las diferentes tiendas del lugar felizmente. Librerías, jugueterías, tiendas de aperitivos y chucherías... En el lugar podías encontrar todo tipo de fruslerías para un regalo de último momento tras un viaje largo. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, Sasuke no entendió a qué se debía este recorrido turístico ya que, de todas formas, no iban a comprar nada.

Fue entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, que la cara dulce y verde de un peluche con forma de dinosaurio apareció frente a su cara. Lo recordaba. Era un peluche igual al que adoraba cuando era un crio.

-¡Toma, teme, para ti! –exclamó Naruto con una de sus sonrisas de 100 millones de yens.

-Eres un ñoño, usuratonkachi –respondió en un susurro apretando suavemente el muñeco y con una pequeña sonrisa. Jamás lo reconocería pero el detalle, aunque efímero, le había conmovido.

-Jeje… Estoy hecho un galán. Ero-senin estaría orgulloso de mí.

-Tampoco es que ese tipo fuera una gran referencia.

-¡Cállate!

Estaban paseando tranquilamente cuando, de repente, Naruto agarró a Sasuke de la muñeca y tiró de él al cuarto de baño masculino del aeropuerto. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y comprobando que no había nadie, el rubio lo empotró contra la pared de uno de los servicios y comenzó a manosearlo y besarlo desordenadamente.

Rápidamente, impulsivamente, desesperadamente, por todas partes y sin gracia… totalmente al estilo del dobe.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

-Hemos tenido una cita –beso –te he llevado a ver tiendas –dos besos más y un tanteo en sus pectorales a través de la camisa a medio desabrochar –e incluso te he comprado un recuerdo. Ahora me toca mi recompensa-ttebayo.

El moreno le dio un manotazo con cara de indignación pero no trató de empujarlo lejos de sí.

-Oh, muy bonito, así que ahora estoy obligado a complacerte o algo así por tus "arduos esfuerzos", ¿no? Pues, fíjate, que no estoy de humor. Y menos en un sitio tan romántico, cómodo e higiénico como éste –afirmó con evidente sarcasmo señalando las pintadas obscenas de las paredes del baño.

Naruto estuvo a punto de replicar cuando notó cierto bulto a la altura del abdomen. Sin mayor ceremonia o sutileza, colocó la palma de su mano en la entrepierna de su amante comprobando, con un suave frote, que el cuerpo del Uchiha desmentía el tono de desinterés que el bastardo había empleado en su anterior oración.

El muy capullo pretendía hacerse el difícil. ¡Después de todas las dificultades que había pasado para llegar hasta aquí!

Escuchando el gemido del pelinegro y notando el ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo ante las caricias de su mano llegó a un acuerdo consigo mismo.  
Si el bastardo quería jugar, jugarían.

Con un leve empujón, Naruto se apartó de la pared y de la tentación que tenía delante de él y comenzó a desnudarse quitándose el sombrero, la gabardina y la camisa. Dejando su musculoso torso al descubierto. No habló con el moreno, no le dirigió ni una sola mirada y actuó como si la presencia del otro no le perturbase en absoluto.

-Oye, ¿q-que es lo que estás haciendo? –exclamó el moreno entre curioso y excitado. Aunque eso no lo demostraría. No al menos sin pelear.

-¿Mm? ¡Oh! Me estoy desnudando. Entiendo que no tengas ganas de echar un polvo porque bueno, admitámoslo, ya no tienes las energías de antes y seguro que tu soldado raso ya no da más de sí. Pero yo, que aun soy joven y fresco, tengo ciertas necesidades que voy a cumplir con o sin ti. Así que, si no vas a dejarte hacer, ya puedes por lo menos permitir que me masturbe tranquilamente antes de volver a casa.

El otro, rojo por la ira, agarró a Naruto de los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared. Tal y como había hecho el rubio con anterioridad.

-Te voy a enseñar lo desgastado que estoy, imbécil.

En ese momento Naruto sintió lo que era la gloria. Sasuke lo estaba besando apasionadamente, introduciendo la lengua en su boca y tanteando su cuello con los dedos, cada vez más abajo, hacia sus pezones que parecían estar pidiendo a gritos un poco de atención. Sin previo aviso, Sasuke apretó con fuerza ambos y mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo casi sangrar.

¡Oh! Hoy iban a hacerlo duro. Genial.

Naruto, ni corto ni perezoso, contestó al mordisco sujetando con los dientes el labio superior del Uchiha y aproximó el resto de su cuerpo al contrario para permitir el roce errático entre sus entrepiernas.

Ambos gimieron al unísono ante las caricias pero Sasuke reaccionó con rapidez y detuvo las caderas del otro mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, corbata y camisa tirándolas al suelo descuidadamente lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al rubio para que no se moviese. Hoy iba a controlar él.

Antes de que el otro pudiera hacer o decir nada se dejó caer de rodillas y abrió el botón y bragueta de los pantalones de Naruto, dejando libre una prominente erección. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían tenido tiempo para estar los dos solos…

Sin darle un segundo pensamiento bajó del todo la prenda, agarró el miembro de su amante y se lo introdujo en la boca, de un solo empujón, todo lo profundamente que fue capaz. Hoy no habría preámbulos ni delicadezas. Hoy iban a desahogarse hasta quedar inconscientes.

Naruto sintió sus ojos ponerse en blanco por el placer y agarró al moreno del pelo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz después de semejante acto. Si seguía así, iba a superar el record guines al orgasmo más rápido de la historia pero no le importó demasiado.

Aprovechando la sujeción empujó sus caderas para indicarle al otro que quería ir más rápido, más intenso, más profundo. Y Sasuke no le decepcionó. En sólo unos segundos estaba gimiendo y jadeando como si su vida dependiese de ello. El moreno, no solo se había limitado a tomarlo en su boca y succionar repetidamente si no que empleaba las manos para masajear sus testículos mientras dilataba y lubricaba el esfínter, dándole un abanico de sensaciones tan placenteras que eran casi insoportables.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, el moreno le agarró con los dedos índice y pulgar, aún húmedos, de la base del pene, haciendo pinza, y dejó de tocarle. Paralizando así su eyaculación.

El rubio sintió que iba a soltar uno de esos gritos desgarradores de frustración absoluta cuando vio la sonrisa condescendiente y presumida de su pareja. No le iba a dejar correrse tan fácilmente.

-Bueno… ¿qué tal esta yendo la cosa? –preguntó el moreno en tono casual. Como si no estuvieran ambos desnudos, sudorosos y el muy cabrón sujetando su polla en un agarre de firme contención.

-Bi-bien… -afirmó tratando de verse tan casual como el otro –e-esto no es más que… ugh… un paseo por el ca-campo.

-Oh… bueno, tendré que ponerle solución a eso. No vaya a ser que te quedes dormido por el aburrimiento y me dejes a medias. –le susurró con prepotencia.

Que capullo era. Y cómo le ponía que se pusiera en plan gallito.

-Impresióname –le retó Uzumaki mientras rodeaba la cadera de su compañero con una de sus piernas para facilitarle el acceso.

Entonces, por un minuto que pareció eterno, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Como si estuviesen viendo el alma del otro pedir a gritos por él.

Sasuke se acercó suavemente y le besó en los labios. Lenta y tiernamente, como si le saborease y quisiera beber de él por siempre.

Y cuando Naruto pasó sus brazos rodeando el cuello contrario totalmente relajado, el moreno aprovechó y le embistió de un solo golpe. El rubio soltó un grito entre sorprendido, dolorido y de absoluto placer. Rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con la otra pierna, confiándole por completo su peso y ambos se dejaron llevar en un vaivén interminable de gemidos, jadeos, caricias, besos y nombres susurrados hasta que ambos llegaron a la cumbre del placer. A la petite mort.

Aún estaban recuperándose de la ensoñación postcoital cuando el moreno notó una pequeña burbuja de luz lila que flotaba encima de ellos.

No, no podía ser.

-¡Ossssss… pillamos! –gritaron todos los jodidos bijuus.

Todo se desvaneció a su alrededor: El cuarto de baño, el aeropuerto, la gente, el ruido, la ropa… y sólo quedaron ellos dos, desnudos y sucios y un montón de bestias voyeuristas que estaban descojonándose a sus anchas por haberlos pillado "in fraganti".

-¿Realmente creías que no íbamos a encontraros con esa patética excusa de "jugar a las escondidas" que has montado? Mocoso, os faltan mil años para engañarnos. De hecho, lo hemos visto todo. –le confió Shukaku, el bijuu de una sola cola, con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Todo… todo? –preguntó Naruto casi con temor.

-Desde el encuentro en el "aeropuerto Uzumaki" hasta ahora. TODO. –afirmó Kurama, el bijuu de nueve colas mientras se partía de risa –Fue todo taaan romántico… Digno de una película… aunque no sé si de romance o porno, jajajaja…

-Bueno, usuratonkachi, te dejo a ti lidiando con los niños. Yo me voy a casa a ducharme y echarme una siesta antes de que mate a alguien. –exclamó Sasuke con una mezcla de cabreo y resignación.

-¡No! Espe…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Uchiha se había desvanecido. Para cuando se giró hacia las bestias para soltarles una reprimenda y el milésimo sermón sobre lo que era la privacidad, se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaban ahí ya. Sólo sus carcajadas.

-¡Me vengaré por esto, bastardos! –juró el rubio.

Bueno, al menos esta vez les habían dejado terminar la faena. Eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿no?

~FIN~

PD1: Para ver las imagenes relacionadas junto con esto podeis ver mi tumblr: mindthelay . tumblr post/82811800047/la-terminal-uzumaki (ya sabéis, sin espacios)

PD2: Si habeis visto el Tumblr... Lo sé, Dino es absolutamente adorable y mi mayor obra maestra. Todas queremos un Dino en nuestras vidas. Jajaja.

Y aquí va el de Takaita: takaitahiwatari . tumblr image/82809845272


End file.
